One Man Army
by MeatBunFighter
Summary: Takashi Komuro is now alone. He abandoned his teammates and became an "One Man Army." With his mental mind going to the brink of insanity, can he be saved by anyone, especially by the one he truly loved? WARNING- BAD LANGUAGE, SEXUAL THEMES.


Okay. Another story. Another amount of time wasted. Anyway, I apologize for this. I know. I'm a bad person because I keep making unfinished stories. -.- It's just that I always lose ideas ALL THE TIME. After that, I forget what I will write next.

Anyway, here's a new story. This time Highschool of the Dead! :D Enjoy it. This time... Tons of sexual shit.

On one last note, I'll try to continue the other stories. I won't guarantee anything though. If I don't update anything, BLAME SCHOOL AND DRAMA.

One more thing, this fic will be in 1st-person.

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD NOR AM I AFFILIATED WITH IT. I AM JUST A NORMAL AVERAGE TEENAGER WITH HIS OWN COMPLEX PROBLEMS. :/**

* * *

One Man Army

Ch. 1- Takashi, The One Man Army

Without a doubt, I must be one hell of a fucked up individual. I can't believe I get off by killing these "things." In one hand, I'm holding my M4. On my back is a damn crowbar I found awhile back. I call it "Excalibar". In my pocket is my wallet that includes some loose change and a pic of _her._ And my whole attire is bloodied and ripped.

Every single day is the same. I wake up in some abandoned building I went inside from the night before. I leisurely walk outside. I see "them" before me. I make it rain after a couple of minutes. After that, I keep walking, trying to get out of this never ending hell. Aren't I such a bad ass?

Today was no different… Or so I thought. I woke up from my sleep with or without a bunch of tears in my eyes. The past hurts, you know? If there's a fridge, I raid the damn thing. Unfortunately, there wasn't one in the place I was momentarily staying at. I sighed. It's time to go to the playground.

Surprisingly, there was only some of "them." This wasn't going to be fun so I disregarded them. No use to waste ammo on a small amount.

I found myself nearby a love hotel. Looks interesting… To say the least. I decided to walk inside. I need to release some sexual frustration. I remember something about love hotels. Sometimes, they could have cameras in rooms. These cameras would record couples having sex and other related things. This one had monitor screens outside showing couples having sexual intercourse. The only thing that showed on these monitors was naked "thems." I must be getting insane since my boner was increasing by size.

As I walked inside, I see some "thems" going toward me. Time to paint the walls some more. I decided to use Excalibar since I didn't want to waste ammo.

BLAM! Fucker gets smashed in the face.

BLAM! Another gets hit between the eyes.

BLAM! HOME FUCKING RUN! Your head just got detached from your body.

BLAM! Last one just got his head open. I see brains.

I broke in a random room and bingo. I see a ton of videos. They must contain sex and all that good stuff.

I smirked and took one. I played it on a television that was in the same room. The room even had some chairs. It couldn't get better than this. Oh wait. It could. I see a mini-fridge at the corner.

I sat and movement was in front of my eyes. The couple was making out. The chick was HOT. I couldn't even describe it. Her tits weren't as big as Ms. Marikawa but they were still huge. But the guy… How the hell could you get a chick like her? She must be in high school and you must be some 55-year-old. That is disgusting.

But even with him in this, I couldn't stop watching. The chick kept moaning and moaning as the guy stimulated her in every way possible. My breath started to quicken and I unzipped my pants. I ignored the ugly fuck on the screen and only focused my attention on the sexy gal.

As he kept ramming his penis inside her, I kept rubbing the thing as fast as possible. I imagined me ramming Saeko as quickly I could as I groped her breasts. Finally, I see my sperm fly in the air. I heard that you lose a ton of calories when you jack off. If Hirano kept doing that, he could be skinny in no time.

Next video. My sex drive is still high. I grabbed another and played it. I couldn't believe who I saw.

"Rei…" I murmured.

I see her making out with Hisashi.

She was moaning loudly as he sucked on her neck.

"Oh yes! Don't stop Hisashi!" she kept moaning.

I was I jacking off from this. Am I this sick? "Rei," I moaned.

She kept moaning his name as he put his hand down her skirt.

I kept saying her name. I closed my eyes to see her.

* * *

"Rei…" I kissed her lightly.

I could feel her hands rubbing my back. Even though we smashed and killed "them" with guns and other weapons, her hands were surprisingly soft. She kissed me back. I could feel her tongue licking my lips. I opened my mouth without any resistance and played with hers with my own.

After a couple minutes, I stopped the kiss and looked at her in the eyes. "Why did you stop?" she asked with disappointment.

"I just wanted to say I love you," I softly said to her.

"I love you too, Takashi," she responded back as she leaned in to make out with me some more.

I removed her top and started to squeeze her magnificent breasts. She moaned in response.

Then… Wait. What is this? Why did you stop kissing me?

"Takashi?" she said lovingly, "Why are you crying?"

I felt tears running down my face.

"Takashi," she held me tight, "I'm here for you. I won't let you lose yourself."

"D-Don't leave me…" I cried softly.

"Shh… I won't. Remember. We're supposed to get married when we're adults."

"I know, Rei. I know. You're my support line. You're the one who is holding me back from insanity. Rei, all I need is you…"

* * *

BUT NO. FOR SOME REASON, YOU NEEDED TO LEAVE ME.

I opened my eyes and I see her making out wildly with Hasashi on the bed.

YOU NEVER WANTED ME.

My mind assured me that I don't need anyone. Not her. Not anybody fucking else. All I need is me.

I stared at my hands to see why I am such a sick fuck. My hands… These hands are covered up by dried up blood and fresh cum. What is this? Water? Why is there water on my hands?

Oh wait. Those are my tears.

I broke down once again. And I hear Rei still moaning on the screen. I hope they aren't fucking.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

I seriously need to finish my stories. But anyway, is there going to be a season two of HOTD? This series is a very BIG breath of fresh air from all of the normal high school anime.

I'm just going to make this short and sweet. :D

I apologize if you saw any mistakes! AND LATER.


End file.
